<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does She Think Of Him by maulsscream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025960">Does She Think Of Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maulsscream/pseuds/maulsscream'>maulsscream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maulsoka - Rebels Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... kinda?, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Shenanigans, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Maulsoka, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Penis In Vagina Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force Ships It, and by that i mean they booty call each other because they are lonely and horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maulsscream/pseuds/maulsscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka Tano doesn’t want to wake up. She doesn’t want to think about Maul, either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maulsoka - Rebels Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does She Think Of Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much @ellfie for the idea! This was a saucy addition that this series really needed ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>She was dreaming, she must have been. What other reason would she have to be in a ship? She hadn’t finished fixing hers in hopes that she could have left Malachor behind. The plan was to fuel the hyperdrive enough for one short jump to a populated system nearby. She would leave that planet behind her with all the ghosts of her past that had been haunting her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, one of those ghosts was rather resilient and kept crawling into her thoughts. Especially late at night when she was trying to meditate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If she focused, Ahsoka could see him. He was sitting down on the edge of his bed, hands tightly clutched around his mechanical knees. What was he thinking about? Why had she been summoned into that vision?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surely it couldn’t have been her doing. Her thoughts wouldn’t have betrayed her that way. There was nothing more that could have been said or done about Maul. He simply existed and his existence was of no consequence to her. And yet she found herself drawn to his energy. How could there be a bond between them when they had spent most of their lives divided by war and principles?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She felt pulled to him, a warmth that engulfed her like the tide. It felt safe, desperate, frustrated, and idolising all at once. She couldn’t tell whose emotions those were. Ahsoka pressed on, determined to find out exactly what was causing her fascination with the former Sith Lord.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if controlled by another entity entirely, her eyes began to wander over his form. He was leaner than she had known him to be but there was no sign of age on his face or body. Scars decorated his torso and head just as much as his tattoos. She caught herself thinking about how attractive he looked. Truly, he was sculptural. From the dip of his shoulders to his straight collarbones, his chiseled cheekbones, his long and delicate fingers roughened by time... Everything was magnificent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ahsoka squirmed in her reality, straightening her back and grounding herself in her meditative posture before she felt a Force pull her down to the floor on her back. Might as well, there would be no meditation being achieved that night as long as she was thinking about Maul.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His memory was still crystal clear in her mind. Clear enough that if she so willed it, she could have summoned his image with her in the room. She could have imagined him crawling on top of her like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. She could have imagined how those delicate fingers would have trailed along her arms. It gave her goosebumps.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was no one around. No one still alive that could hear her through the force. Really, what was the harm in indulging? In her mind she could mould Maul into whoever she wanted him to be. What frightened her was how much she didn’t want to change about him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ahsoka</em>...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could hear her name being called out. It didn’t sound like the times before, no. This was different. There was yearning in Maul’s voice. She hesitated for a while before answering his call in earnest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ahsoka exhaled, reaching out again through the Force. When she opened her eyes, she was in the room. She could feel the white heat of his desire coursing through him and through her, unable to stop herself from feeding into it. The more she drew from him, the more she wanted. His whole energy was intoxicating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>This was just escapism</em>, she reminded herself. She hadn’t had any contacts with anyone in weeks. Months even. She hadn’t kept track of the days. Everyone thought she was dead... again. Except for Maul who seemed to know exactly how to reach her. She doubted he knew anything of her survival or status in the Galaxy which played into her hand. Even in their shared vision, she could be a ghost.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The vision blurred and changed quickly. He was burning with passion, his blood as hot as a dying star. Her thoughts and actions felt hazy as if they weren’t her own. She knew she was driven by Maul’s lust but she wondered if her own desire had any say in their meeting, especially under such circumstances.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She found herself straddling him, her hands on his chest and her nails dug into his flesh. So this was what Maul wanted. Or perhaps it was what Maul imagined she would want. The line between the two was getting thinner by the second. It was flattering of course, to think that someone such as Maul would dream of <em>her</em> out of all people. That he would imagine her and nobody else, that in the entire universe he only craved her in his moments of weakness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How many times had he wanted her like this? How many times had he left his imagination run free to summon her like this, straddled on top of him with his length buried deep inside her? How many times had he craved her warmth and satisfied the hunger with his own hand? From the looks of it, often enough to know what he was doing. Maul looked like someone who didn’t have to succumb to desire often, which added to Ahsoka’s flattered ego. How ardently he needed her!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could see sweat forming on his forehead and chest, glistening in the low red lights of his ship. He was perhaps even more attractive than she had thought. Seeing Maul so desperate, so close to the edge, made Ahsoka reach down between her own legs to soothe the ache.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her finger began a rhythmic motion of tight, quick circles around her entrance. It didn’t take long for them to be coated in her own wetness, sweat coating her inner thighs. Still, she would have preferred if those fingers had been Maul’s. She could have watched him take pride at making her reach her climax so fast. He would have been sickeningly pleased by how difficult it was for her to hold herself back from making noise and from grinding on top of him. The thought of it spurred Ahsoka on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His name escaped her lips. She could feel him getting closer which added to her own excitement. She quickened the pace as if she were racing him to their peak. Ahsoka sobbed with pleasure, the vision of Maul on top of her with one hand between her folds and the other cupping her breast was clear as day. He was smirking down at her in defiance. It was obscene how delighted he was to mark her his, and how desperate she was for him to do so. Her legs shook, toes curling inside her boots.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ahsoka</em>...”, she heard him moan again as they both came.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a flash of white, Ahsoka was thrusted out of the vision, their bond broken.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When she woke up in her own reality, she was alone. She couldn’t feel him anymore. But the ache was still there.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>